


Just Get Here As Soon As Possible

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: The one where Lucas is in the military and is stationed in Japan.





	Just Get Here As Soon As Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt list. You can find it first on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart. Sorry my writing isn't great, I'm very new to this.

#57 “Just get here as soon as possible, okay?”

(Or the one where Lucas is in the military and stationed in Japan.)

 

\--------

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Lucas replied to Maya sadly. “I have some bad news.”

“No bad news, Huckleberry. Please,” Maya insisted.

“I won’t be able to come home for Christmas.”

Maya was anxious to see Lucas for the first time in 8 months, ever since he got deployed to Japan. Christmas was supposed to be a guarantee to see each other again.

“Anything but that,” Maya pleaded. “Lucas. Sadie could be here anytime now!”

“I know but you have Riley and your mom and everyone else. Sadie will have to wait to meet her daddy until he can get a leave approved.”

“What happened to being home for Christmas? You haven’t been home for a single ultrasound and now you won’t be home for your daughter’s birth.” Maya was irritated to say the least but more than anything she was sad. She missed her husband. Pregnancy is scary enough on its own, not having her husband by her side made it so much worse.

“I know Maya,” Lucas agreed. “I’m just as upset as you are but I’ve been promised New Years. Things came up and they need me during Christmas. As soon as I’m no longer needed, I’ll be on my way home to you and Sadie.”

Maya’s eyes were brimming with tears. She didn’t want to do this on her own. She wanted Lucas by her side. She wanted her husband to see the birth of his daughter. She wanted her Huckleberry.

“Just get home as soon as possible, okay?” Maya hiccupped, trying to contain her sobs.

“I’ll have my bags packed and the second they say I can, I’ll be on a plane,” Lucas promised. “Try and convince our little girl to stay in there until I can get home.”

“I’ll try but she’s like me, she’s stubborn,” Maya joked.

“Maybe that’ll work in our benefit. She’ll be stubborn enough to stay put.”

“For your sake I hope so, but for my sake I hope she gets out of here fast,” Maya said.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“You’re not 8 months pregnant and fat as a cow,” Maya explained. “I can’t see my feet, my ankles are swollen, and I’m literally carrying a tiny human inside me. Growing a baby is hard, Huckleberry. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sorry, Short-stack,” Lucas said. “I wish I could be there for you through all of it. I know it must be really hard.

“It is but at least I’ll see you soon.”

“We can look forward to a perfect New Year together with our daughter,” Lucas reminded Maya. “Unfortunately, I have to go now. I love you so much, Maya.”

“I love you too, Lucas.” Maya hung up the phone, only to immediately call Riley.

“He won’t be home to see the birth of our daughter,” Maya sobbed as soon as Riley picked up.

“Oh no, peaches,” Riley replied sadly. “I’m so sorry. What happened? I thought he was going to be home for Christmas.”

–

Maya’s due date was a week away, on December 23rd, meaning Sadie could show up any day. Lucas called every day to check on Maya and the baby. Maya was actively doing everything should could to delay delivery; She avoided spicy food, had no caffeine, drank lots of water, and stayed off her feet as much as possible. 

Riley spent as much time with Maya as possible in case she went into labor, and Maya was more than happy to not be alone.

“Maya, you have to get out of bed,” Riley insisted. 

“If I get out of bed and walk around I’ll go into labor, and this baby is staying inside me until Lucas gets back,” Maya said as she refused to move.

“It’s not healthy to stay in bed all day. I promise you won’t go into labor by just walking a little bit.”

“You don’t know that. You’ve never been almost 9 months pregnant,” Maya said in a rush.

“I’ve been almost two months pregnant…,” Riley hinted.

“What do you mean? No, you haven’t,” Maya stammered, confused.

“I am almost two month pregnant,” Riley revealed.

“Honey, are you serious,” Maya questioned. “You and Farkle are going to have a baby?”

“In about 7 months,” Riley beamed.

“Congratulations! I’m so excited for you,” Maya jumped out of bed to hug Riley.

“Thank you, Maya. Now that you’re out of bed,” Riley started, “Let’s go to Central Park.”

“Fine,” Maya gave in. “But only because I just found out my best friend is gonna have a baby!”

At the park, Riley quickly led Maya to a very familiar bench.

“Riley, this is mine and Lucas’s bench,” Maya stated. “And it’s making me sad. Can we go somewhere else?”

“You two have a bench?” Riley questioned.

“It’s where we had our first kiss. It’s where he told me he loved me for the first time. It’s where I told him I was pregnant.” At that, Sadie kicked Maya. Maya assumed it was due to the way the memories made her heart flutter.

“I guess it’s a pretty special bench then,” Riley said with a smirk.

“Why are you smirking at me? Do you like seeing me in pain?” Maya asked.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Maya knew that voice, she’d know that voice anywhere.

“Huckleberry,” Maya cried, launching herself into Lucas’s arms.

“It’s me short-stack.” Lucas hugged Maya tightly.

Pulling back to look at Maya, Lucas joked, “You’re huge! You’re all baby.”

“Way to make a girl feel pretty,” Maya joked back.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The love of my life is carrying my baby. There’s nothing more beautiful than that.”

Maya blushed, “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you couldn’t make it back until New Years.”

“There was a small chance I would have to stay through Christmas so I figured I would say I couldn’t be here, and if I did get to be back in time, I would get to surprise you.”

“Well it was definitely a surprise,” Maya declared. “The best surprise I could ever wish for! You’re going to be here to see our baby being born.”

“I didn’t want to miss it for the world. I can’t believe she’ll be here soon,” Lucas marveled.

All of a sudden, Maya grabbed Lucas’s hand and placed it on her belly.

“She’s kicking,” Maya said.

“I think that’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced,” Lucas gasped.

“Imagine feeling her kicking from the inside. It’s incredible,” Maya revealed. “Are you crying?”

“You’ve had almost 9 months to experience her growing. This is the first time it’s felt this real.” Lucas’s eyes were spilling with silent tears. He was overjoyed and overwhelmed.

“I guess I did cry the first time I felt her kick,” Maya stated.

“It’s something else for sure,” Lucas agreed in a daze.

Remembering that Riley would be experiencing the same feelings soon, Maya looked around for her.

“Where’d Riley go?” Maya asked.

“She headed back to the apartment to give us some time alone. Farkle will be there when we get back too.”

“They knew you were coming? How did Riley manage to keep this a secret?”

“She didn’t want to break your heart in case I couldn’t actually get back in time,” Lucas replied truthfully. “And I didn’t tell her until yesterday that I would be back today.”

“That makes sense,” Maya laughed. “I think we should head home. I’m tired and achy.”

“Sure thing, Short-stack,” Lucas agreed with peck on the lips.


End file.
